The Day I Became Mew
by Time Jumper
Summary: Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character!
1. The Beginning

The First Day

The day started like any other day. I was at home living with my parents. I certainly had no job, which was for sure. Instead I lived through excuses and made them everyday so that I would not have to walk in the heat of summer. Okay maybe that is just being lazy but isn't everyone!?

Somehow I would have preferred the cold winter days then to this horrible heat. In fact, just the mention of going outside made me squeal. It's not that I don't like the outdoors. I love the outdoors! However I cannot bring myself to walk around in unseasonably hot weather, when I know, that; I am prone to get sick with dehydration. I sweat to a point that it's rolling off of me. Disgusting! I know and that is why I try to avoid this whenever possible.

It's true though about what some people say. The older you get, the more prone you are to getting sick. I'm already several months older then eighteen. I get sick from everything I eat. Maybe that's why I need to lose weight. I wished to change myself for the better. What if everything could change into something different?

Yes, if things were only different . . .

I wish my life would change for the better . . . .

I wish Pokemon were real . . .

That night I dreamt' and I felt a wind brush my face for the briefest second as I closed my eyes.

Alone far away I heard a voice calling my name.

Natasha . . .

Natasha . . .

Mew! (Natasha)

Mew! Mew! It cried Alone I stood wondering if I could go to them

_  
I stood in a darkened room on a lighted platform._

Mew! Mew! It cried alone far away I head a voice and my whispered wish was lost to the winds

_  
A strong wind blew none to gently_

Mew! Mew! Meww! Meww! Alone far away they heard my silent wish

_  
The wind became a roar._

Mew! Mew! (Your wish will be granted!) Alone far away I heard the tinkle of glass

_  
The key has unlocked the door._

Mew! My wish and as I stood I felt the comfort of another

_  
A flash of light and all became clear._

Mew! Mew! I would be alone but not without a small change . . .

_  
Countless creatures surrounded me._

I was not afraid.

A smile graced my face then.

Pokemon!

The next morning dawned bright but the echoes of one little cat remained. I wanted it to be true. Rushing out of bed I was met with disappointment as I saw nothing out my window that would indicate real pokemon. With a heavy heart I got dressed for the day. Somewhere deep down I still held out hope that something good would come of all this.

**Three weeks later . . .**

Some time had passed but again every morning. I would check out my window for any sign that the dream I had was much more then some fantasy that my mind made up.

Mew? What is a Mew? I know it is a legendary Pokemon or a psychic cat. Pokemon are creatures with extraordinary abilities. They become our companions and of course they will do anything for their trainers. Yes, that would be me, a trainer but with one wrong problem. Pokemon doesn't exist except in TV shows, anime, video games, plush toys, clothes and even food boxes. There is no such thing as pokemon in this world.

Far away in another world Pokemon thrive, get captured or join with a worthy trainer. You know I probably would give up staying in this world and join the pokemon any old day. But, as life would have it sometimes wishes don't always come out the way we planned. Sometimes events have their own way of working themselves out.

A few minutes after 8:00 in the morning, and I was now wide awake due to the light shining through the curtains of my room. My room was like any other teenagers room except that it was crowded. I had a computer in the right corner of my room and boxes lined up on the left side. Though, I had boxes almost everywhere you looked in my room. I had an old TV that was slowly giving me problems. It showed everything in the color red. The TV was older then me because in order to turn it on you had to push or pull a button. It's surprising that it lasted this long but I guess sooner or later I was going to have to bug my parents about getting a new TV, or save for one. That is if I ever got a job.

Early in the morning I would usually rub my eyes, reach over and put my glasses on or turn the light on. For some odd reason I could not reach my eyes as if . . . Huh! My arms were too short. To my surprise I had three little fingers. Looking behind me I saw a long pink tail with a fluff at the end of it. Aren't Mew supposed to have bulbous tails? Why is my tail fluffy at the end and more importantly, how do you walk with feet bigger than yourself?

I tried to talk but all that came out was a cat call. Mew!

"Mew! MEW! Mew! (What has happened to me?)?" I cried out. I almost started to cry right than and there with frustration. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I began to think. I knew what I was without looking at my pokemon guidebook.

I had been transformed into a Mew. Something happened during my dream three weeks ago. I think the original Mew that heard me, the one pokemon that answered me decided to make things a little funny by turning me into a Mew. Why go through the trouble to change my entire species? My dad had always said, "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." The only problem is that I made a wish to go the Pokemon world not become a pokemon. What if deep down Mew saw a true desire to become a pokemon and now this is the result. She probably didn't know what to turn me into so . . .

Many thoughts whirled in my head but one seemed to be louder then the others. If I was a Mew then maybe it was possible that pokemon would begin appearing everywhere on the world. They would most likely evolve from other people and animals in order to become real... Well, however they become real, things would change real quickly. I couldn't help but wonder what changes could be wrought from one simple wish?

It was only too bad they became real after the horrible event last year in September. If they had been real then thousands of people would be alive today. Mewtwo, would have been able to teleport everybody out; while, teleporting the injured to the hospital. Things would have been ultimately been solved. Osama Bin Laden would have been found and teleported to a maximum security cell by, Mewtwo. But, unfortunately it wasn't like that. People died and there will be families without a mother or a father to come home and say it's all right. Even today in my own imagination, I believe that it could have been different if, Pokemon had been real.

What's done is past and right now I was going to have to worry about my current condition. I was a pink cat that could lead to me and my parents being thrown out. What I needed to do was to find a way to become human again or at least make the illusion of it. I know that my dad might not be fooled with it, though. My dad was a psychic and so was I but; now more so then ever due to my unexpected change in species.

I think the first order of business was to learn a levitate move. I had a feeling that learning a move was going to take a little time, but I had to learn it.

Jumping up in the air I tried thinking I want to stay in the air only to land horribly on my tail. Ouch! I hoped that nothing was broken. That was a bad approach to this. Maybe I need to think like a bird or something. Nothing happened at first but I couldn't help but wonder the whole time how frustrating this was. Another thought occurred to me that maybe I was going about it all wrong.

Relax and try to feel everything around you including your own power. Standing in the middle of my bed I tried to relax. It kind of felt silly of me to be trying to do this but if I didn't then how in the world would I be able to get anywhere. Without even realizing I was already floating. Ouch! I know it was real stupid but if I had my eyes open I probably would not have hit my poor head on the ceiling. Unfortunately I fell back to the ground and almost twisted my foot.

What a day this was turning out to be. Sighing I realized that I was probably a long way off from mastering levitation. At least I knew how to levitate even though my eyes were closed the whole time. Looking to the clock I realized only thirty minutes had gone by. All that effort and I'm still where it all began from the time I woke up. Even though my parents were at work I couldn't help but feel worried that they would find me like this.

Uug!! This is so . . . frustrating! I just wanted to pull my hair out but that was a no go since I had microscopic hair. AHHhhaaa! I yelled but it only came out as a cat yowling. That shut me up rather fast for I in all my wonderful wisdom forgot about the thin walls of the apartment in which my family lived. The sound of banging could be heard on the front door. Standing rigidly and stiff I waited with baited breath for whoever was there to go away. It wasn't like I could go and answer the door without trouble. After twenty minutes had passed the knocking stopped leaving me a little relieved.

Now how do I levitate again? Oh Yeah! I just have to relax and feel my power but with my eyes open. This might be a little tricky to accomplish but I know I can do this. I just need to concentrate.

Trying again I relaxed but kept my eyes open. There! I felt that. It felt like a warm wind that caresses you when it's chilly. A feeling began to rise from my chest as I slowly began to rise again into the air. Was this happiness? All I knew was that I wanted to zip around the room at a breakneck speed. Whatever lets go wild!

Zoom! Bang! Groaning I realized then that I should take things a bit slower. Hitting my head on the wall and leaving a dent in it was probably not a good idea. How in the world am I going to explain to my parents about the dent in the wall? I wanted to rub my head but because of my short arms the most I could reach is my mouth. After a few seconds I light bulb went on in my head. Why not use my tail? Suffice to say I learned real quick that a tail does not equal are plus opposable thumbs. I ended up doing a forward flip in the air.

I had learned to levitate myself but I wonder if I could do the same thing with objects.

For one second I thought about it and could help but feel fearful. Maybe I should just move on. I think my next step would be to transform back into my human form. Man, why do I get the feeling this is going to be a doozy. I guess the move I should learn was a Ditto's transform ability. At first nothing happened when I first tried. Using all my psychic ability I tried to transform myself into the human form I knew so well.

I closed my eyes and concentrated and at first nothing happened. Then after a few seconds a felt taller like I went into a growth spurt. I opened my eyes and saw my blue eyes staring back. I had in fact done it. I was human again except with one little problem. I had blue eyes instead of my brown eyes. Concentrating a little more and my eye's were normal again.

It was strange watching oneself change, but what can I say, I was myself. I had nothing to be ashamed of, except that I was fat. I hated it but, if I appeared as skinny, my parents would know something is up. Well, I could fool my mom but not my dad. After all he is a Scorpio sign like me and therefore I can't hide from him. In other words he knows the Scorpio behavior better then I can. The only other answer was to tell him before mom got home.

I really should tell you my name and it should come as no surprise. Just do me a favor and don't go looking for me. With Ditto's transform ability I can appear as anyone or anything I want. He! He! With everything said and done, my name is, Buganheim. You wish! Really, my name is, Natasha. Most of my friends call me, Tasha for short. He! He! Okay, I have to admit I am giggling for no particular reason. Must be part of Mew's nature or maybe I'm just happy to have learned enough to get by for a day. Though I couldn't help but think of all known pokemon attacks listed in my guidebook.

With a chance to do some good, well, I was going to enjoy having mew powers. I decided to learn some other attacks. What I found was something remarkable. I didn't have to forget any of the previous moves that I had just recently learned. I guess I was the exception to replacing old moves. I think though that I have to be willing to forget the move or moves.

In the next few hours I learned psychic, disable, transform, psych-up, tail whip, telekinesis and psych-heal. Learning moves was hard but by the time my parents come home I'll be able to do things I hadn't done before. I had about an hour before my parents would come home. I decided to learn one more move. I decided to learn teleport. A sudden chill went up my spine as if I was attempting something wrong. I just hope I don't land in a toilet or something bazaar like a man's bathroom. Now if it was a cute guy my age then I would have no room to complain. Drool…

Sigh! Okay onto business. In order to teleport one needs a definite destination. Should I teleport to the library in Bethlehem? Hmm . . . With a destination in mind I began to concentrate and again feel my power. In that moment I hit a snag and nothing happened. I closed my eyes and tried a little harder. Nothing! I was still in my room. It took about half an hour to actually teleport. I teleported to the downstairs bathroom but levitate saved me from making a very big mess. I flew out of the bathroom and looked at the clock in the kitchen.

My mom was going to be the first to come home today. I didn't know if that was a premonition or a warning but I took to walking normally on the ground. I do have to admit though that my eyesight and other reactions had changed. In fact I had changed more then my parents would ever realize. The only problem was getting them to understand that my powers were more important then looking for a job. Besides, I don't think they would have treasured the day I destroyed a few buildings because of loosing control of my powers. In thinking all this sounds of keys at the door drew my attention. Fear taking hold I scampered up the stairs to my room and waited with baited breath.

"Puki, I'm home! Have you found a job, yet?" My mom yelled out, upstairs. I stayed quiet like I was not upstairs. Yes, I know! My mom refers to me as, Puki and my dad refers to me as, Na. I was upstairs checking myself over to see that I had no flaws. I didn't have any.

"No!" I simply answered. I already knew that mom would not say a thing but my dad was the other problem. Two months and I still had not a single job. They both were either worried or just furious that I had not done anything. Well, actually I have done a few things like trying to ignore them at all costs. I know that sounds mean but, after living with my parents for all my life, you get a chance to understand that they don't take things lightly.

In grade school I had the habit of getting bad grades like an, F. I know that's really bad but you also have to understand what I was going through at the time. I got teased everyday by the kids in my class for either being fat or for having dandruff in my hair. If it wasn't one thing it had to be something else. Everyday had been the same. I made wish after wish that something would change like moving away so that I could go to school with a completely different set of classmates. There were even the times I wished that I had wings so that I could fly away. Unfortunately, I had to stick with the school that I was in all the way to Eight Grade. I hated every minute, every second, every month of my life then.

Life does however have its ups and downs. You think that life will help you get through your problems but you're wrong. My dad once told me that if something is meant to happen it will happen. No one can change their destinies or places in life. You can think that if you choose something it will be what you want. You are surly wrong. Destiny is what leads us in the direction that we are meant to follow. When you're where you are supposed to be all doors open for you. No person, authority figure, rules, laws or higher power is going to stop that which is meant for you. It is almost like you touch a door and the key mysteriously appears out of thin air. You still have to take hold of that key and turn it. You have the power but are you willing to go for it? Are you ready to take that giant leap forward?

In every aspect I was Mew but for all intents and purposes anything seemed possibly at this very moment.

**End Chapter**

For an opening I just want to say Thank You. Thank you to all those that have reviewed and been patient with me as I know all of you want to know when a new chapter will be out. I have chapter 12 on hold for reason. Revision was most definitely needed in this story. I had to delete paragraphs and rewrite whole others. I have also tried a little bit of humor to the best of my ability.

If anyone has ideas for humor and where I can add it to this story please say so in a review. I would much appreciate it very much.

Also later in this story I will not whatsoever change the starters to something else. I know someone complained about this but to this person… stick your finger where the sun doesn't shine. I have my reasons for things and people placed oddly. There is a method to my madness…

Okay, on a lighter note I will get right to work on revising chapter two and hopefully everything will run smoothly from there.

I am sorry for taking so long to update this story. Please forgive me.

Have a Happy Holiday everyone!


	2. Dinner Arguments

Dinner Arguments

It was after 6:00 p.m. and my dad was arguing with my mom. In fact they always argued about stupid things like, 'where have you been,' and, 'are you cheating on me,' sort of talk. I was trying to eat but their conversation kept spurring my mind.

As you might have guessed already I live in a very lively apartment. In fact I live in one of those row homes. You know the houses that are so close together that you could here your neighbor belch at the dinner table, yeah, those kinds of houses. Life couldn't seem to get any worse. Truth is it was going to get worse. My dad was worried that his job was not going to last. If that happened then my mom was going to have to use her paycheck to pay all the bills unless I get a job and help out.

On the other hand there were still my newly developed powers that I had to worry about. There were many things to think about that I wondered if I would ever get through this day. Earlier, before my dad came home, she lectured me on how important it was to get a job. This lecture included threatening to throw me out with nothing but the clothes on my back.

She mentioned that I had to pay taxes whether I liked it or not. Well, reality hit me hard when a bill came in the mail. I hate taxes! The fact that I also needed money to pay for a car and the other necessities of life was going to turn into a real pain. Did I have a choice? Nope! But what could I say. Life has more ups and downs then kangaroo's can bounce.

Even after I was done eating they were still at it. I washed the dishes and hurried upstairs. I decided that I should go for a walk to keep from being pulled around. Yes, every time they fought I got pulled into it. Now that I was eighteen, my mom couldn't pull a fast one on my father. Things did in fact get bad. My dad would punch the walls and scream at the top of his lung but my mom prevailed over him. Living with this, all my life, has brought me to be a very quiet person. That is until I met, Miguel.

To make a long story short, I learned from him the things I should have learned when I was in middle school. We became friends, walked to school together, ate lunch together and we even drew pictures of our favorite characters from cartoons/manga. I had the best time when I was with him. He warmed my heart. And if you're wondering I did fall in love with him.

Unfortunately, as destiny would have it, I moved. Me, mom and my dad all moved to the country. I thought that I could somehow find other friends but found that extremely hard. Life was much harder in the country then it had been in the city. Miguel turned out to be a true friend then my parents had ever expected. Even after the move and my graduation, we still kept in touch. I was glad that I had Miguel, for support. Even though we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, were still close friends who'd be there for each other. I wished that we could always be friends but only time would tell.

I was just finishing putting my shoes on when my mom stormed up the stairs. She didn't look to happy. In fact she looked ready to spit molten lava as bombard me with tornado winds gusting at about one thousand miles per hour.

"WHERE are you _GOING_? If YOU think that YOU are running out of here without some explanations, which YOU had better have, YOU have got another thing coming!!" My mom yelled. I wanted to shrink away into nothing and disappear with each shouted word.

I wasn't quite sure what she had meant but I was now curious. You see my mom had this way of holding people's attention. She just looked at me like I had done the most horrible thing in the world. She even had the audacity to bring up the past in a most horrible way to make me feel bad.

"I have told your father about your laziness in finding a job. I want to know why." She almost screamed but I could see her running out of steam.

"Don't hurt her much after all we want her to be presentable." My father yelled up the stairs.

Now, I was truly scared. What did he mean presentable? Many ideas popped in my head and each more horrifying then the last. One thought seemed to shout a lot louder then the others. Were my loving parents committing me to an asylum? I didn't want this to be a possibility but almost everything seemed to point to it. Now I realized why I had been turned into a Mew. I was transformed so that I could get away from here before this situation could happen.

Although I felt the bad vibes of an impending doom I stood my ground. The anger I felt inside showed in my eyes. My mom looked startled as she looked into my eyes, only to find a growing hostility. For all the things I had gone through in my life I was not going to put up with the yelling any longer. I had mentioned at one time to my father of my growing anger and he shrugged it off like it was nothing more then a little emotion that could be helped. I wonder if rattling objects and tripping people could count toward unstable emotions. In the ninja world it is called, 'killing intent,' or, 'KI.'

"You were saying!" I spat back. I didn't actually spit in her face although that would only have been a flesh wound compared to having to put up with her, 'pity me I have a drop-foot!' retorts. I know it sound heartless but when a person uses the same excuse over and over again beating your head against the wall seems so inviting. I love my mom but sometime she just goes a little too far.

My mom seemed speechless as she stared at me. She looked unhappy. But I was determined to find out what my father had been talking about.

"Natasha, I think it is time you knew something." She said very mysteriously almost with a hint of danger. If my curiosity level wasn't high enough, it was boiling like a kettle left on the stove to long about now. Sweet strawberry tea right about now would have been nice if I wasn't nearly being squished against a wall. I want to get away from this! No more yelling! No more fights! No more questions about when I'm getting a job! Let there be a light that sweeps me out of this situation right now… Her next words threw me for a loop.

"I and your father have finally decided to get a divorce. I need to know who you would be staying with, me or your father." Her smile was almost sinister as if should I chose wrong she would make my life a living hell far worse then I could have ever imagined.

This sort of news was the last thing I needed to hear after what happened to me. AHHHHhhhhh!!!! This was the irony of it all. I was screaming in my own head. She wanted an answer but I . . . If I went with my dad, than she would throw a fit. If I went with her there would be no freedom for me. She would tie me up, throw me in a vault and swallow the key before ever letting me go. She would have absolute and total control over everything in my life including friends who I talk to and even when I go outside. She would even want control over what money I would be making at whatever job I would get.

I love my mother and my father and although I had to make a choice there would always be problems no matter which way you would look at it. Life is not stationary. It is always moving and constantly changing. A second can pass but so does a minute soon an hour and before you know it years have passed before your very eyes. Someday I would look back at this moment and laugh at myself and how foolish I was. For the moment there was only one safe answer that I could give.

"I...I need time to think about this, all right." My voice sounded broken as if my resolve had already been broken. My right hand was currently picking the seam of my pants as I nervously stood there looking everywhere else but my mothers face.

"And I said I wanted an answer!" Her voice cracked like thunder and my heart skipped a beat at that moment. Why couldn't she give me time to think on the answer? I mean this is a life changing decision after all.

I think this was the straw that broke the camels' back. With one look at her, I realized she would not move from the door. It was now or never. With what little concentration I had teleported outside. Breathing in the fresh air was revitalizing but I could still hear my mom yelling for me. Thank Goddess I had been gifted with these new powers or otherwise I would still be in the house right now being yelled at for something that I had no control over.

Outside I realized that it was approaching night which made me realize how much of a fool I truly am. I could just walk right back inside and pretend that nothing happened however reality as it stands states that nothing in life can ever be easy.

Running down the street I turned left down a familiar road. It was a road that leads to a peaceful park. There were people that did stop at this park but for most of the time no one was there at the moment. I ran across the grass to the little bridge overlooking a stream. Everything I seemed to have bottled up came out and I cried then letting my tears drop to stream mingling with the water. My legs gave out under me and just sat there as I sobbed.

Why did everything come down to me? Why do I have this problem with my own parents? Why this situation now? Why does it have to be me?

As the last rays of the sun disappeared on the horizon I came to horrifying realization. I was alone. I thought about calling, Miguel but couldn't find the courage to do so. Wiping my tears away and finally standing up I walked away from the park. I walked along the highway with many thoughts running through my mind. When the wind began to blow I shivered. It was icy cold which meant that it would most likely snow soon.

Breathing in the cold air I remembered happier days when we had been a family. My parents and I had been through so much and now they were giving up by divorcing. It's true that not all people who get married live happily ever after. If someone ever told you that then, there are by far the biggest liars.

Notice that I said, 'not all,' because there are the exceptional few that live with one another for all their entire life. I have seen them, senior couple's that go shopping with one another. By looking at how they carry themselves, I see that they are either happy or miserable.

Destiny! I know that I mentioned it before but have not fully explained it. Truth is, destiny can't be explained. All I can say is hold onto your hat's ladies and gentlemen, were in for a wild ride. He! He! Haa! Haah! Hhhaahh!!!! Okay, maybe it's not that funny but in a weird way, if you think long and hard. Well, you don't know what is around the corner until you look.

I looked up at the star-lit sky and pondered whether I should head back home. I had a feeling that it was a bad idea. After all I did let my mom see me teleport. She would tell my dad and then they would have one more reason to yell at me. I hate my life but why complain when I could fly.

Now that I thought about why didn't I just fly to my friend's house? With my new found power I realized that being Mew was going to be a totally cool thing. As I zoomed into the sky I realized how really cold it really was. I slowed my flight to a minimum one mile-per-hour. It was freezing in the higher altitudes. I saw my friend's house and made a nose dive to reach it.

I touched down on the porch. I became frightened all of a sudden. What if he wasn't home? What if he tells me to go back home? All these bad thoughts crossed my mind. There was no turning back now. I knocked on the door.

At first no one answered so I rang the doorbell. I could hear footsteps and the door opened. It was, Miguel. For being the longest day of my life I cried while I held onto, Miguel. Everything would be all right now that I was with my best friend.

"Tasha, are you all right? What happened, girl?" Miguel asked. I must have looked like a mess to him with my hair all over the place, my eyes puffy and dried tear tracks being renewed with more tears.

I told him everything, from my unexpected transformation to the arguments with my parents. He looked at me concerned. There was no doubt that he was going to let me stay the night, but in the morning I would have to go back. I didn't want to go back but maybe he would let me stay.

"Miguel, could I stay the night here, just for today." I asked a little pleadingly.

"Sure thing, I don't mind Tasha. You can sleep on the fold-out bed downstairs. If you need anything more just holler."

"Thanks! I really appreciate this, Miguel."

Once the covers were set I yawned only now realizing that I was very tired. At that moment everything just hit me all at once. From the moment I awoke looking like Mew nothing in my life would ever be the same.

"You should get some rest. Okay. See you in the morning. Sleep well."

"Night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I said an old rhyme that I had heard so many years ago.

I watched as, Miguel went upstairs to his own room to sleep. Looking around me I decided that I would sleep with my clothes on. After all I didn't want him to accidentally come down and see me with nothing on. That was one of my own annoying habits, sleeping with nothing on except underwear. Yea, strange but after dealing with the heat one time in another apartment drove me to sleep with nothing on but underwear. In time it became a habit.

I snuggled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. In my dreams I saw the world a lot differently then it was now. And yet a song played in my head reminding me that life wasn't forever. You have to treasure every moment or loose it to the growing hungry thing called time.

Time, was that all it was? If I was to be Mew then could I somehow keep myself happy somehow without causing any heartaches'?

Dream

I was flying near some mountains. I realized I was having the same dream Mewtwo had before he finally opened his eyes for the first time. Mew was going somewhere. I was following her. The air was crisp and rosy with the warmth of the sun. Our tails made whistling sounds as we sped through the air.

"Mew!"

She said she had found something and wanted me to have a look at it. We were heading into a jungle and finally Mew had stopped. I floated to Mew's side and looked at what she had seen.

I gasped. It! Was it even a pokemon at all? The creature was unconscious or at least that is what I perceived. If it was awake then it gave no move to show that it was alive or a threat.

It looked like a grass type but its wings said otherwise. It was green almost all over but had a much lighter green in what looked like a protruding hairstyle. Thin antenna was also a very light green but tipped with a sky blue color. Large black spots indicated where it's eyes were.

Slowly it opened it's eye's and looked at us. Its eyes were almost as blue as my own Mew eyes. To my surprise it pointed at me.

"You do not belong here."

The pokemon faded and so was everything else.

Dream end

.  
._  
End chapter notes._

Well I tried to fix what I could and make this story a little more enjoyable. I hope everyone will continue reading this story as I have. I have found that after so long in not looking at this story I realize that it needed a little bit more work. With time comes a fresh eye to see what was wrong from the beginning.


	3. Kitty's Reminiscence

The Day I became Mew  
  
Kitty's Reminiscence  
  
I awoke in my friends house and smelled a delicious scent of Miguel's mothers cooking.  
  
"Hi, Tasha. Your awake. When did you come in?" She asked sorte of curiously.  
  
"Late last night. My parents were arguing and I walked here." I told her. If I had told her that I flew she would have been worried that I would have bumped into a plane. Of course that didn't happen but. Hey! What can I say?  
  
The fact that I had the courage to fly all the way here surprised me. I guess being Mew had it's benefits. I was thinking again and I heard a familiar cat meow. It was kitty.  
  
Kitty looked at me pleadingly to give her a bite of the food that was cooking.  
  
"Meowww" Kitty yelled. She rubbed her back against me to get my attention. I bent down and carefully picked her up.  
  
"Listen, Kitty, I can't let you eat people food for a number of reasons." I told her. She was now looking at me attentively. I mean she was looking right at me. So, I explained to her about how in the long run the humen food would have cut down the amount of time she has left to live. I also explained that she would have developed problems like artheritis and liver problems as she would get older.  
  
The only problem was that I was speeking in Mew calls. Truth is I think she really did understand every word I had said. I finally told her that, Miguel loved her and wouldn't want her to die because he fed her the wrong food. He cared for her.  
  
Miguel's mother was looking at me sorte of weird. She was probably finding it hard to understand why I was sounding so much like a cat.  
  
"Meeooww" I understand. Kitty said to me. She lifted a paw at me and touch my face.  
  
I walked over to the living room and set her down on the bed. I started to fold the covers and put them on the floor. Kitty, meowed at me to stop. She said she liked when the covers were warm. Finally I convinced her with a compromise. I could fold the covers and put up the bed provided that I let her lay on the folded covers. She, agreed.  
  
Kitty was laying on the covers and was purring like crazy. I think she was happy to know that someone out there understood her. She was also happy that her humen and the one that raised her loved her so much that they would keep her for so long. I decided to ask kitty about her past.  
  
Kitty POV  
  
I was a real fighter ever since my birth. But that wasn't the reason my mother abandoned me. She was a beautiful cat, my mom. She was the envy of all the cats in town. When she had her first litter, she bacame the talk of the town. I was born along with my siblings. My mom's name was Syrania.  
  
She fed us until that one fateful day. It was a few days after I had opened my eyes. An evil humen came and took my mom and sibling away. As for me I hid. Without someone to feed me or take care of me, I was alone. My mom! My siblings! I learned on my own how to survive. I fed myself and fought with all the neighboring cats.  
  
Then one day I met a humen. He wasn't like the evil man that took my mother and siblings. I somehow understood that he was alone and hurting inside. From that day forward he would feed me and then one day he took me to his home. His own parent didn't want me to stay. Eventually, she gave up and let me stay. I was finally happy.  
  
I would always wonder what ever happened to my own dear mother and my siblings. I still wondered how they were doing. In fact I made a promise to myself that I would never forget them. The days when I was a kitten were the happiest days of my life. They were also the days when I grew into an adult much faster then I would have thought possible.  
  
Living with my human companion whom I call, Ryhioko. He is my family now. I am happy and wouldn't have it any other way. I have lived so long and shed my front claws to live a life of ease. I still get hyper every now and then but in the end I calm down.  
  
This girl that I stare at seems to understand me and explains to me of things I have not heard about before. Humen food bad. Pellots of meager taste are good. She had to be kidding. You know when she mewled at me I thought it was another cat in the house. After all this was my domain. Well, I was wrong it was the humen.  
  
She held me close and petted me gently. After she was done explaining to me about humen food, she told me something that I partly suspected but could not put a paw on. My humen loved me and didn't want me to get hurt because of eating humen food. My heart burst with happiness as she told me this.  
  
So, he did love me! Then why did he fight and throw me all over the place. She explained that he was just playing around. Well, if my siblings did that twenty-four seven, Mother, would have smached each of our behinds. Cat's weren't meant to fight, not visciously that is. The guys could do it but for a lady, it just wasn't proper.  
  
I found myself purring on top of the covers while my heart burst with happiness. This was the life. The girl was right. I was a cat that had now the easy life.  
  
The girl told me about how I was shedding too, much. I gave my reply. If he would at least brush me once a day I wouldn't have my hair floating all over the place. There was one thing I hated and that was, getting a bath. Sure, I could wash myself but Ryhioko insist's on such torture.  
  
Looking at the girl I thought up a name for her, Misha-mia. Don't ask me what it means! Besides, the meaning would probably have no use in your humen language. Cats talk with a language all on their own. Anyway for me that is life.  
  
Miguel's POV  
  
I woke up to find that kitty was already up and heading out the door of my room. To be honest that is not what woke me up. The smell of cooking did however wake me. I admit I was hungry, but first I wanted to take a shower and brush my teeth. I know that sounds weird but, hey I wanted get rid of the morning breath.  
  
After I showered I heard the sounds of Mew. That's when I remembered how, Tasha had come. She slepted downstairs. Walking downstairs I saw that she was striking a conversation with my cat. Kitty seemed to understand her. I also noticed that Kitty was laying on folded covers that, Tasha had borrowed for the night.  
  
"I see your up."  
  
"Hello! Yea, I wide awake."  
  
To my surprise I could hear her stomach from here growl.  
  
"Did you sleep all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, sure. I slept all right but, you know I had a very odd dream."  
  
"."  
  
"Remember, how Mewtwo had that dream about mew near some mountains. Well, I had the continuation of what happened. We flew through this jungle and ended up in a clearing. And guess what?"  
  
"You saw a pokemon right."  
  
"Hey! Did you have the same dream as me or something?"  
  
I rubbed the back of my head and took a breath. I have to admit though that the dream was very similar to my own. Although, instead of being near Mew I was looking right at her.  
  
"Well, sorte of. I remember that I was not a Mew but was looking at one of the two Mews in front of me."  
  
Tasha seemed to be thinking. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Miguel, you are right. You weren't a Mew but, you were Celebi."  
  
Celebi! That was one of the newest powerful pokemon come out on.what was it called again. I started to have a bad feeling. Why was I forgeting things?  
  
"Miguel? Are you alright. You look like you've forgotten something."  
  
She didn't know how right she was. I was forgetting something but I didn't know what. What was it? Why don't I ask, Tasha?  
  
"Tasha, do you know what type was Celebi and what powers it had?"  
  
"Well, I don't know too, much about it's type but I can tell you that it controls time and space."  
  
Now I was worried. What if..What if I completely forget about who I am? Already I was forgetting something. Was I really hungry? Did I really need to eat?  
  
Natasha's POV  
  
I was shocked when, Miguel told me he had the same dream as me. It was just so creepy. Looking at him I realized that something was not right. He looked like he really and truly forgot something important. Also the fact that he had been Celebi in the dream spurred my mind into thinking that something just wasn't right. Well whatever it was I don't think I was very enthusiastic to know what it was.  
  
Note: Next Chapter: More Clues and a Friendly Face  
  
*Again I don't own Pokemon.* 


	4. More Clues and a Friendly Face

The Day I Became Mew  
  
  
  
More Clue's and a Friendly Face  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess the morning would be like any other morning but for one problem. My pillow was on fire and so was my hair. Jumping out of bed I quickly rolled on the floor to snuff the flames out. To no evail, the flames kept burning. Getting off of the floor I ran to the bathroom. After turning the shower on I put my head in the shower..  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhaaaaaaa!" I screamed. The water felt like acid. I jumped back and glanced in the mirror over the sink.  
  
My yellow and brown hair was still there but was in fact not burning at all. It was as if the fire was part of me. The flames didn't even burn my hand as I tried to touch my hair. What was happening to me? To my surprise I got a flashback.  
  
"Hey! Brenda, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"If you could be any Pokemon, who would you be?"  
  
"Hmmm! I think I would choose rapidash. There cool especially with the fire manes and tail."  
  
"How about you Miguel?"  
  
"Ahhwwa! Don't ask me. I mostly like water types although.  
  
It was funny how; Tasha, had just asked out of the blue. Sure I like rapidash but I never expected to turn into one. On the other hand there was going to be some fun I could have. Naww! Maybe I should call up Miguel to tell him of this weird change.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"You were what!"  
  
"I was talking to kitty and she even understood me. Really I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
It had come to my surprise when Kitty had just stopped breathing. I was sad and maybe a little guilty. I know that it wasn't my fault. Kitty was old. It was her time to go. I mean, we all have to go someday. It's not like we could all live forever.  
  
Miguel was angry and I knew from experience that when he was angry, all hell breaks loose.(sorry for the language, there was no other way to say it!)  
  
He was yelling now and I felt tears fall from my face. His mom who was in the kitchen was also madd but not at me.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled finally.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I concentrated and turned back to my, Mew form. My friend just stared. Even in my mew form I still had tears in my eyes.  
  
"Mew! Mewww!!" I'm sorry and I flew up into the air and prepared to teleport home.  
  
"Wait! Please don't go.you don't have to be sorry for anything. I should be the one who should be sorry.Please. stay." Miguel said. Tears began forming in his eyes.  
  
The emotion was almost to much for me. I floated in front of Miguel and was surprised that he hugged me. The tears flowed down my face while my tail hung limply to the ground.  
  
"Tasha, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
" ' Miguel, I will always try to comfort you no matter what path you choose. I'm your best friend, and friends are always there for each other, through the good and through the bad. No matter where you go or what form you may take, I'll be there. When you feel helpless and alone, I'll be there. When you feel lonely, I'll be your shoulder to cry on. We'll always be friends.'" I said telepathically.  
  
"I know." Miguel said while placing me on the sofa.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"I'll get it," Miguel hollared to the kitchen.  
  
Miguel ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.  
  
I looked at the still body of kitty and thought about our conversation. She never got a chance to see her family again. The fact that she treated me and Miguel showed loving devotion. She loved Miguel and thought of me as well, a long lost sister. Now that she was gone. I was in a way going to to miss her. She had been through so much and now she was going to find peace. I just hope that her spirit finds the rest it so deserves.  
  
"Tasha! Yoohoo, Tasha!"  
  
"Mew!" Huh! I said.  
  
Looking up at my friend I decided to transform back. My friend just looked at me in awe.  
  
"Man I wish I could transform like that?" Miguel inquired.  
  
"Miguel?! You already have another form. If I am not mistaken, your counterpart is celebi."  
  
"Okay!? Well, if my counterpart is celebi then why haven't I been able to transform, yet."  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe you have to like celebi in order to transform or something."  
  
"Oh! I forgot to mention but Brenda is coming over. She said that she has a surprise to show me and you. I wonder what it is." Miguel took one look at Kitty and almost cried right then and there. Getting up we embraced in a hug while he sobbed.  
  
Today had already been quite a day. I just hope that Brenda didn't come over to make jokes. If that happens, Miguel would kick her out for sure. Sure we all need a pick-me-up every now and then. However, sometimes, Brenda has the sure fire way of making a sick joke every now and then.  
  
DING-DONG!!!  
  
Miguel ran to the door. At the same time he jumped in the air. Looking in front of my friend I saw, Brenda. Her hair was on fire, and she was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hye guy's! Like my hairstyle!?" Still grinning she came inside.  
  
Next Chapter: The Meeting  
  
"I don't own Pokemon though I wish I did." 


	5. The Meeting

"Soo! What are you saying?" Brenda asked. 

"All I'm saying is that something weird is going to happen and we might be the only ones who can stop it. I mean lately, people don't just wake up and look like their favorite pokemon. Come on, sheesh!" I answered.

"You got that right!" Miguel exclaimed as he was staring at Kitty who had recently stopped breathing. When I looked in the direction of where Miguel was staring I nearly fell off the couch.

Kitty was glowing a bright light and was now getting bigger. What the light revealed was a very large Persian. A Persian that could talk…

"Hello!" Kitty talked.

Everyone was shocked. Brenda fell over Anime style. Miguel's eyes bugged out of his head. As for me I was the complete duplicate to the way Miguel looked at Kitty.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kitty asked. Sheesh! What is there problem? It's like I'm the first cat to ever talk to them. Weird!

"Did you ... just... t...talk?" Brenda asked from the floor.

"Yea! Do you have a problem with that?" Kitty sneered at Brenda.

"It seems to me that Kitty grew up and now has a temper just as bad as you do, Miguel." and I quickly added " no offense since she did grew up with you since she was a kitten." Miguel just gave me a look that said, 'all's well that ends well,' I think...

"Uhh! Guys, I hate saying this but I feel sort of strange right now..." Brenda said in a voice that clearly said 'HELP.' 

Miguel and I watched as Brenda became a fully grown Rapidash. She stood taller then any of us. Her mane flickered as it was made of flame. Her tail which was also made of flame seem to flicker uncontrollably. All of the sudden the television went on.

Looking over we watched as Kitty flipped the channels till she got to the news channel. That is when we all got the next biggest surprise of the day.

"Local officials are baffled as creatures like the cartoon Pokemon run rampant around the city. Citizens are encouraged to stay calm at this time till the president can come up with a solution. Now back to you Greg on the report of local weather....." Brenda laughed but to anyone who didn't know Pokemon speech it came out as a Horse nicker.

"Miguel, what do you think we should do?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know about you but Miguel's mom is looking rather pale right now." I said to everyone. Hilda, Miguel's mom looked like she was going to fall over. Either way the thing that intrigued me ever so much was the dark green antennae that seemed to curl over her head. The tips were a light blue and her eyes had changed from brown to a vibrant green color. Her sephia brown skin had now a hit of green as if she were sick but clearly she wasn't. She was merely shocked not sick.

The sounds of a familiar car could be heard from outside. I found that I had jumped in the air and was now looking frantic for a place to hide. Then I thought about it. She wouldn't find me if I was a Mew. I focused but almost lost control when Brenda gasped. Light surrounded me and when it was gone a Mew floated were I once stood.

"Cool Trick! Do that again!" Brenda asked. She stamped her hoof on the ground as if she were trying to clap with approval. 

The sound of two voices and a cane made me dart under the couch to hide. I watched as the doorbell rang and Miguel got up to get it. Hilda had returned to cooking breakfast finally getting over the transformation of Brenda into a Rapidash. The door opened and in came my parents. Both were somewhat mad if not just a little annoyed that they didn't see me there. Though I think they were surprised to see a flaming Horse in the living room.

"MEW! ME!" My father called. He had called my name and now I felt that I was obliged to answer. I found myself coming out from under the couch shaking as if to get rid of any dust on my pink coat. It was as if I wanted to be presentable.

"So this is where you were! Your mother and I have been worried sick wondering where you are! You don't call! You just left! And yes we know about your sudden change yesterday morning. Your mother was happy to see that you had mastered the Transform ability but that does not excuse you for your behavior yesterday." My father yelled while I cringed at each word that left his mouth.

I found myself looking to Miguel and Brenda for help in the matter. Both were shocked enough that they couldn't speak. At this point I was hoping for some support by now but I guess life is completely against me on this one.

"Natasha! We need you to come with us for your mother and I have made a decision about you getting a job. We have known that someday the spirit of Pokemon would awake in our world but the concept of Pokemon battles will be your mission to fill." My mom said a little to harshly and yet... there seemed a little hesitancy in her voice.

"What your mother is saying is that since you don't want to find a job then we are giving you leave to train your own Pokemon. Remember though that your also a Pokemon as well. Treat your Pokemon like how you would like to be treated. There is a whole world to look forward to. You still have to come home with us so that I and your mother can fill you in on what you can do. So are you coming home or not?" My father asked.

"I just have one question."

"All right! One question only." My father said.

"Are you both Mew?" I asked

Laughing! "Silly! Funny you should ask. Well to put it lightly I'm a mewtwo and your mother is mew." My father smiled when I looked at him.

"Are you saying that I was born a Pokemon and all this time you didn't tell me...." I was running out of breath as well as loosing control on my levitating. I was getting tired all ready. I floated backwards and landed on the couch. My feet were about as long as my body which I have to admit is very big. I mean I was smaller then the usual height for a mew. This was because I was not fully an adult yet.

"Na I only said one question but seeing as you are getting tired I will answer it all ready. The reason I didn't tell you is because there was a slight possibility that you wouldn't come to this kind of puberty since you hit it in eight grade as human. We didn't think it right to give you hope when clearly there wasn't any at the time. In fact you surprised us that you became a mew yesterday morning. Did you by any chance learn any Pokemon moves at all yesterday? It will save me and your mother some time if you have learned the right moves." My father explained, said and asked all in a row.

"Well I know telekinesis, transform, psychic, disable, psych-up, tail whip and psych-heal if that is all right by you guys." Both my parents exchanged glances and nodded knowingly.

"Mel, she took after you. She knows more moves then any pokemon at her current level." My father nodded as my mom said this to him. Dad put his hand in his pocket and took out a real Pokedex. He flipped it open and the compact computer began telling out loud my stats.

~Ding~

Mew! A legendary Pokemon not common or easily captured. Some say that it is but a myth but further studies show that Mew is very real though there are few in numbers.

Current level 10

Attacks: Telekinesis, Transform, Psychic, Disable, Psych-up, tail whip and Psych-heal

Current Stats: 

Attack 

34

Defense 

33

Special Attack 

54

Special Defense

38

HP 65/65

Type: Psychic

After the Pokedex had told the whole room of my current level and stats it became rather quiet. Heck! If anyone did that to them they would be shocked to. Now I know how the pokemon felt whenever Ash pointed his pokedex at them. It felt like a total bummer that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. Ohhh! The irony of it all! Help!

"Sorry about that. Ever since your father got a hold of a pokedex he has been pointing at everything non-stop." My mom said. Her hair I noticed had a tint of pink to it. She had almost a golden pink shine to her. Her eyes seem to shine between brown and a dark blue. My mom was wearing jeans due to her handicap and also she was wearing a brace to complete her outfit. A long blue coat hid her upper torso while a brown weathered purse was slung over her left shoulder.

My father had on a simple leather jacket the color of shiny black marble. His hair was dark brown to a very dark purple. His shoulders were squared while a short brimmed brown hat sat on his head. Both my parents ears were slightly pointed as if being part cat was supposed to show when using the transform ability. It was as if they didn't want to forget who they were inside so they made themselves hint-able to their true natures.

Finally having rested I levitated off the couch. "Are we going home then?" I asked while slowly concentrating on a skinny human me. After using transform I touch the ground with my feet so that I could stand.

"Yes! As soon as you are ready that is." My father said. I nodded.

"Hey, Brenda and Miguel! Do you think you'll be okay till we meet again?" I asked them.

"Sure we'll be fine. It's too bad that you can't stay longer but then that isn't for me to decide. It's not your fault anyway." Miguel hinted.

He was trying so hard to get my parents to let me stay for a little longer that he didn't notice that my father's eyes had started to glow with a mischievous light.

"Dad! No! Stop!" My father laughed and the light dissipated. He smiled then as he only hinted that he was stronger then even I was. For I knew he could be beyond level one hundred.

"All right let's go then." My father said. He walked to the door and opened it. My mom followed him out. Just before I left Miguel gave me a farewell hug.

As I walked to the car and got in I couldn't help but roll down the window to say bye to my friends. My dad started up the car, backed out the parking space and drove up the street. All the while I stared out the window looking at the door where Miguel had been presently waving goodbye. I too, had waved bye but I couldn't but feel that it would be a while before we would ever see each other again.

That's right! I wasn't going to see Miguel any time soon. I was going to become a Pokemon Master maybe better then Ash had been. It would be a first in history if a pokemon became a trainer and yet, the possibility was there. I would go that road. I would make a name for myself. I would become the very best I could and if I happen to make friends along the way... I would be most happy to have them on my quest. A quest that would take me to the very ends of the Earth, or to the most deepest parts of Earth's jungle.

Sure I had the ability of Mew but then that would only make things more interesting as time would go on.....

________________________________________________________________________

I am SSSsssssssooooooooooo SORRY! I had almost forgotten about this story entirely until I put up another story and realized that it was there. The fact that most of my stories are not even finished..... Just hit me over the head with a frying pan all ready. I know you want to! Do it! You know you want to! Come on now! Vent some steam! Come on let it all out! *giggles* 

Sorry I just had to make you laugh at least give me the satisfaction of that much.... :)

Next Update: A Mew Pokemon Master Beginning


	6. A Mew Pokemon Master Beginning

Later that day I learned a few things that I didn't think I would ever come across but did anyhow. In fact I didn't think it was possible but my father always said anything is possible if you believe it. That is if I could believe what my very eyes had seen later that day. Right now while packing a backpack for the journey I could still remember like it was playing out before my very eyes again.

~Flashback~

I had already turned around in my seat of the car ride home bound but I still could not shake the odd feeling that something was up. By the time we did reach home I was hungry and very curious to know what my parents had planned for me. I just hoped that it was not a shrink because in a way they had said something about that a few years ago. It sort of worried me a little.

Getting out of the car I noticed a Pikachu was sleeping on the mat before the entrance of the house. As we approached the Pikachu woke up and ran up to my father and started yelling like there was no tomorrow. He didn't like that my father had run off without a word leaving all the clones to fend for themselves.

The Clones! I was looking at my father in a whole new light now. The question was there. Was my father the original clone Mewtwo of Team Rocket? Wouldn't that make me a member of Team Rocket? There was only one way to find out and that was to ask.

"I suppose you have questions but for now I think we should go inside to discuss them." My father said to me and then the whole family. 

My mom took her key out and opened the door. We entered the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed my father glowed and grew in height and transformed before my very eye's in a fluid motion. It was almost like watching a flower open to the sun except there was the light that surrounded my father that made it all the more eye catching. Before me stood mewtwo.

"As an answer to your questions earlier which I heard in your mind, yes, I am the original Mewtwo born from Team Rocket. Your mother is the same Mew who had tried convincing me to not destroy the world. Your mother is the one to thank for convincing me as well as Ash Ketchum." My mom just looked at my father in a huff.

"Honestly! If you keep bringing that up your never going to get over it. Honey, just let it go all ready." My mom scolded my dad. 

I don't know why but I found myself sitting down rather roughly with all that had been said or hinted at. I mean come on, how many people do know that their parents are Pokemon and famous ones at that, too.

My parents continued talking as if I was not there. It was until I cleared my throat that they took any notice of me.

"Sorry about that but your father has it in his head that he should rule the world. The world of Pokemon that is..." My mom said. I only nodded trying in vain to absorb the information that I was only now coming to terms with.

"...unfortunately we need you to save it. You know how the government are. At the sign of some new life they take it away and choke it to death. We need you to catch all the Pokemon you can get your hands on. And no I don't want you to steal from others but I do want you to go on a Pokemon quest..." My mom said in a mouthful.

"What your mother is trying to say is that now is the time for you to leave the house and go on the adventure of a lifetime. You will no doubt meet friends along the way and discover things about yourself that you never knew existed. You are also a Pokemon and a legendary as well. I want you to be careful. I love you and I wouldn't want you to be captured by anyone." My dad said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We also have three Pokemon for you to choose from so that you can have a starter." Mom then lead me to a basement door and then down the stairs we went. Though, once we got down the stairs all I could do was stare in awe. It was a huge cavern but with Pokemon of all sorts sleeping against one another. The cavern was low lighted so that the Pokemon could sleep.

"I thought you said I was to pick one of three Pokemon for the journey! I didn't know you had Pokemon already in here!" I found myself yelling in excitement.

"Calm down dear or you might wake them up. I don't think you were listening before. I said you could pick three Pokemon for starters on your journey. Now go on pick your three Pokemon."

Looking around the cavern I noticed that there was also legendary pokemon sleeping as well. Lugia was half in and half out of the water. Ho-Oh lit up part of the cave even though it was asleep. The legendary dogs were also asleep for they were huddled against on another for warmth. There were pokemon everywhere.

Going from group to group I thought of an idea. I decided that I should pick at least one type of pokemon. At that thought I saw cyndaquil sleeping next to Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. I decided on waking up cyndaquil, zapdos and articuno.

I shook them awake. They each opened their eye's as if they were coming out of a long slumber. Well actually they were coming out of it. Articuno and Zapdos looked at me and bowed their heads in acceptance of me as their trainer. Cyndaquil stood up and looked at me and then nodded his head.

"They have accepted you as their trainer." My mom handed me three black pokeballs. I went up to each pokemon and they touched the button that would suck them into the pokeball.

~Flashback End~

Yea! I had two legendary pokemon and one that would take time to grow to its last form, Typhlosion. Along the way I know I would be bound to find the same pokemon that my parents had in the cavern under our house. 

Gabbing two extra shirts from my dresser drawer I saw the card that had a picture of mew on it. If only it was a picture of me. I mean come on! I am cute as a mew for I had seen myself in a mirror already. Sighing I went back to my pack on my bed and packed them along with everything else that my mom was requiring for me to take.

You know although I lived in an apartment my dad sure remodeled it. Take for example the closet downstairs. It was an elevator that lead down to the very same steps that led to the cavern under the house. Another example of my dads remodeling would be that he sound-proofed the walls of the apartment. To me it was a total relief to realize that I wouldn't have to hear the neighbor flagellate and belch every time he ate dinner.

I checked my bag one more time to see if I had everything. I even checked to make sure that my belt that held my three starters was secure. Turns out I had everything I needed even pokefood that my mom had stowed away in the refrigerator. Before long I realized that I was ready. Though I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see any of my friends along the way.

No sooner was I done when my mom ushered me out the door. We said our good-byes and I found myself walking. Walking to where, I did not know. I did know one thing and that was I was going to have to go through the wood if I wanted to capture more pokemon.

'The road may be long but as long as we believe in each other we would make it to the top of the world.'

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I took so long. Next chapter will be better. 

Next: The Day I Became Mew Pokemon Battles

________________________________________________________________________

Oh! Almost forgot to mention but her starters are at level five. Did I mention that not every Pokemon was in the cavern? Did I mention that I will feature the Pokemon from Ruby and Sapphire just so long as I can find their names, types and abilities?


	7. Gathering and Some News

Several miles away from home I made camp to rest. Releasing my pokemon from their balls I smiled as they stretched. Articuno and Zapdos were young. In other words they were about the same height as Mew. Cyndaquil and the birds played while I made something for them to eat.

"To think I have walked this far... I wonder if and what type of pokemon I'll come across." My pokemon heard me and went up to me asking many questions. I talked to them in the mew language.

"How comes we can understand you so well?" Cyndaquil asked. He looked at me with his half-closed eyes curiosity playing over his features. Both Zapdos and Articuno nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"He! He! Well! *scratches the back of my head* I am a pokemon myself." All three stood there somewhat shocked.

"You mean to tell us that your a pokemon but... how?" Zapdos asked. He had placed one wing somewhat at an angle underneath his beak and cocked his head to the side as if thinking. It was rather a funny sight especially for so young a pokemon.

"That's the thing I didn't know I was a pokemon until not a few days ago. As to what pokemon I am I will tell you. I am a Mew and already I know a couple of attacks. I am also at level ten to which I hope upon getting stronger with your guys help." All three pokemon looked at me and nodded accepting me for what and who I was.

Hoooooo-Ooooohhhh!

"What was that?" I said before recalling my pokemon, gathering my stuff and hurrying toward the direction in which I had heard the screech. In fact it had sounded very much like the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh! Did my parents release the pokemon they had in the cavern so that I would have to capture them again, or was there something else to the situation.

________________________________________________________________________

Not very Far away

A gathering of Pokemon was taking place. It was in a secluded spot surrounded by trees and glistening leaves. There were pokemon of all kinds including a lot of the newest ones like Torchic and Breloom. 

They all talked amongst themselves about a rising problem. This problem was different for everyone of them. They consisted of being human and then suddenly waking the next morning to be something utterly different. Others consisted of the those that had been pets or wild animals who had been minding their own business when they changed. The list of these particular problems seemed to grow in an unending list.

A couple of them seemed pleased with their new forms but there were those who hated it with a passion. Those were the ones who would be the most trouble. Not that there wasn't all ready some trouble brewing as they all conversed among themselves.

Hoooooo-Ooooohhhh! A bird screeched. All the bickering stopped and everyone looked to the sky as a rainbow tailed pokemon came into view. It didn't look happy that they had been bickering but it was satisfied that it now had their undivided attention. Ho-Oh landed on a rock that seemed rather convenient for the meeting of those chosen to be Pokemon.

'It is time. It is time that you all must accept who you are now. The world has finally reached it's final transition. We are that transition. Pokemon will once again become one with the world's inhabitants. We are not slaves but we are not enemies either. There is an even bigger enemy then humanity that we must worry about. I will search for the other legendary's. The rest of you must put aside all differences and work together so that we can keep the harmony in our world.' Ho-Oh spoke while staring into the eyes of all pokemon gathered.

'What harmony? What peace? There is none in this world because of humans.' A Houndoom spoke up.

'Humans destroy anything that is different. Why should we let them become our masters when they might use us for evil purposes.' A pokemon named Ralts called out. Many nodded and looked to Ho-Oh for an answer. With a sigh Ho-Oh answered.

'It is true that humans fear what they cannot explain. It is with time that we must place our trust in. Though we may not have harmony or peace now we have only to wait for the right time when someone from our own world and the humans world can appease both sides. We need this person so that we won't become slaves but companions and friends to the humans.'

Wow! A Pokemon gathering! All pokemon gathered were startled that they looked around in fright. A few had jumped into the air and were now in battle positions.

HHOOO-OOHH! Ho-Oh cried out. She had screamed in hopes of getting everyone to pay attention to her but it didn't seem to work. With a sigh she looked around in hopes of finding out what had disturbed the meeting.

Bushes rustled and out came a human hand. The full body emerged and there was a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She a poke-belt on that had three poke-balls shrunk to marble size. 

'A Human! Everyone Run!' A small Houndour yelled out.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I took so long to update! I am really sorry! My life has been hectic lately with trying to find a job and get on track with my life. Even though I still live with my parent's, I am now helping to pay the rent which isn't to bad. Though I expect that eventually they'll be asking for me to start paying for other bills as well. I mean after all I am living with them.

You know I think playing video games have a served a very good purpose for me. I have learned how to manage money in them. If you ever play RPG (role playing game) you'll notice that they have a money system where you need to fight to get money or earn it, through good deeds so that you can buy new weapons and such . . .

One more thing! . . . Hopefully I can get the next chapter up within a few days. Hopefully! 

Did I mention yet that I work night shift which is a real pain! I always find myself sleeping till noon. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Till then!

Don't forget to review!!!

:)


	8. Back at Miguel's House

~Miguel's House Just After Natasha Left~

Miguel POV

The silence was deafening as Miguel stood and stared at the closed door. Only moments ago his friend had been ushered out by her parents. The only thing bugging him was that she had been one of his favorite pokemon. Why did she have to be mew the legendary? Why not him?

"Natasha . . ." I found myself saying. The silence was the only answer.

"Miguel? I think we have more pressing matters to be concerned with. Besides we will see her again someday and who knows how much stronger she will be by then. Miguel!" Brenda said out loud. Finally after much yelling she nudged me to get my attention.

"What! . . . !" I said a little to harshly. I could all ready feel my temper steaming over the edge. Turning around I was met with a cowering Brenda. Her flames had nearly died down till they were nothing but a very light blue.

I wanted to scream! I wanted to shake the world and demand it to be nicer! I wanted Tasha back!

Something stirred inside me as my level of temper went up. Brenda was nearly in the kitchen were my mom was preoccupied with cooking breakfast.

"Brenda! Wait! I . . . . I'm sorry, all right! It's just that . . ." A I began my apology to Brenda my heart began to feel lighter and happier. Brenda listened to my words and began to straighten up. The flames of her mane and tail flickered to life. She reminded me of a phoenix just being reborn again from it's own ashes.

"Brenda . . . I miss her all ready. Her parent's just ushered her out the door. She didn't even have time for breakfast because they wanted her to go home with them. Tasha . . ." I finally yelled out my best friends name falling to the floor in hopelessness. Why did bad things always have to happen to Tasha? Why not me!? Oh! Wait! I all ready have had plenty of problems but then so has Tasha. Why me!? Why Tasha!? Why us!?

"Miguel?! I think things will work out in the end. You just need to have patience even if it's not your strongest virtue. I believe we will see her again. It's just a matter of time before we do." Brenda said to reassure me. Inside though I was reeling with the thought that I would never see Tasha again. I decided then that I wanted to say something but Brenda interrupted.

"Brenda . . ."

"You have the whole world to explore. Listen! Now that Pokemon have become an occurrence we could go on a Pokemon journey. A journey to even the odds in power and legendary power. A journey where we can get to know one another. A journey . . ."

"Brenda! Enough all ready! I get the point but for now we have to make plans. If we go on a journey then we need certain things like sleeping bags, food, maps and so on."

"Okay! So we _are_ going on a journey!" Brenda emphasized.

"Yes! However as I have said before we must make plans before anything goes wrong. With the kind of journey we are going on you almost never know what could possible go wrong." I answered Brenda who was more or less fidgeting to get outside and run wild.

"Umm! As much as I like discussions, I would like very much to be human so that I can help with the packing. Do you know any way of that being a possibility?" Brenda began to fidget even more then she was before. It kind of looked like she was dancing. Either that or she really needed to use the bathroom. Standing up from the floor an idea hit me.

"Now that you mention it I remember that there is one ability you could try. It's the ability transform. Ditto's are Pokemon that have this ability naturally. Transform allows the pokemon who knows it to change their shape to that of another opposing pokemon. They also assume the apposing pokemon's attacks but with Natasha, I think she modified it somehow. She can transform from pokemon to human and vice versa. Brenda you need to learn transform in order to become human.." I explained. I felt just a little bit lighter after the explanation. Maybe I was coping better then I thought.

*Grumble*

"Miguel I think Kitty has something to say." Brenda said to bring my attention to the otherwise fuming Persion.

'Are you finally going to listen to me or not! Good! I have your attention. Listen to me. Brenda will not be able to learn transform. Her type and species goes against her learning transform. Only certain pokemon can learn transform such as the legendaries and the shapeable creatures like Ditto.' Kitty said.

"Oh! So that means Brenda can't learn it which means I can't possible learn it either."

'Actually you can and so can your mother but Brenda is however a different story. My friend and master you, your mother, Tasha and her parents are all legendaries. Brenda is not a legendary therefore she cannot learn it. You could learn it because you and your mom are of the legendary Celebi. You can travel through time as well as manipulate it but best of all is that you can learn more pokemon moves then any other ordinary pokemon. You have an advantage over me and Brenda but that could all change if either of us decides to become a legendary.' Kitty ended her speech and explanation by placing her head on her paws to rest. However tired Kitty may be I just needed to find out more.

"Kitty, how can Brenda become a legendary? I am assuming she can and you know how it is done." I asked Kitty who looked up with a peeved look on her cat face.

'Would you like the short version and make this easy on me or are you going to play dumb and make me explain with the long version.' Kitty asked.

"Long version!" Me and Brenda both shouted at the same time. I sat down in front of Kitty and Brenda laid down on the floor as only a rapidash could do.

'Very well. I will begin. An ordinary pokemon can become a legendary when they meet the right requirements. They have to be strong and must train themselves effectively in their element. Not only must they train themselves but they must challenge every legendary one by one and win no matter if they have a type disadvantage or not. That is why training oneself effectively in your respective element can give you the opportunity to overcome battles with type disadvantages.'

"Hold on a second. You mean I would have to undergo rigorous training in order to become a legendary! That could take years! I want to become a legendary now!" Brenda said rather hotly. The flames on her mane and tail began to get brighter as well as hotter. Being that I was sitting right next to Brenda I began to feel very uncomfortable. In fact I wouldn't be to surprised if my face was turning red from the heat even though I had medium brown skin.

'Cool it! I didn't choose to give you an explanation. I was asked to explain the process of how to become a legendary now if you'll excuse the rudeness, I would like very much to eat breakfast.' With that final word Kitty sprang from the top of the covers and landed on top of Brenda's back. From there Kitty was off running to the kitchen meowing to be fed.

"Kitty! Your such a beggar! Oh! All right! Here have some food!" My mom was saying in the kitchen.

Purrrr! Purr! Purrr! Mrowl!

"Come on Brenda lets get breakfast." I said then ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. Maybe if I ate something I could loose the horrible feelings about loosing Tasha. Or, maybe not.

Brenda POV

'Miguel! Miguel!' Agh! Didn't he realize that I was still a Rapidash? I want to be human again but for now I am going to have to eat pokemon food. I can't eat human food. Why must life deal such heavy blows. For the love of . . . . I just graduated only a month ago. I was going to take classes at Allentown Business School but now I have to put that on hold because of this pokemon dilemma. I was going to have to find another way around this dilemma.


	9. Pokemon Battles and an Old Acquaintance

A Little Clearing in the Woods

It was utter chaos as pokemon rammed into one another to get away from the human who had entered their sacred meeting. If it had been sacred at all? Ho-Oh stood on a rock overlooking the other pokemon and at that moment looked very peeved that the meeting was ruined. Who knew when a new meeting would take place. Sighing Ho-Oh took to wing and ascended into the sky disappearing above the trees and beyond to look for the other legendary's scattered throughout the world. He only hoped that if the others were found some order could be restored to the chaos.

Natasha POV

All the pokemon ran as if their life depended on it but it almost made no sense. Could they not feel that I am Mew a legendary? I guess not if their running in every direction possible. Within a minute every pokemon that was in the clearing had gone to someplace safe. I changed to Mew and yelled out to any pokemon still around. My pack's straps shrunk to fit more firmly on my body. The pack was still relatively too big for me to carry but was still usable. The poke-belt had also shrunk to fit.

Sighing as I flitted from tree to tree I could not find another pokemon. The woods were not safe if there were pokemon that refused their natures. I had overheard the conversation that some pokemon had been whispering until I decided to make myself known. It all went downhill from there.

DOOoooomm! HOOouuuunnnndooooomm!

I knew there was no way that I could possibly beat a Houndoom at my current level. In a flash I was knock from the air by a bulky body and I was unceremoniously allowed to roll up against a tree. When I looked up I nearly shook in fright. Before me stood a Houndoom. A pokemon that could either burn you or take down a psychic without a glance. With a fire and dark type looking down on me I couldn't help but feel paralyzed. I'm a legendary and yet here I am afraid of a Houndoom. I don't even need to take my pokedex out to know what level this thing is at. Level sixty or more which can only mean one thing. I am in serious trouble.

MEEEWWWW! I screamed loud enough that my voice carried far and wide over the forest. I only hoped that it would be enough to catch someone's attention. My only hope was that they wouldn't be too late.

"Why do you cry little kitty? You stink of human! Do you have a human trainer little fur-ball?" I froze at the fact that I still smelled human. Was it because my original scent is on my backpack. I moved backward and my back touched the tree completely.

"Why do you back away little kitty? I only want an answer."

"I'm backing away from you because your breath stinks!" I finally said. I know I probably should not have said that but I just couldn't resist taunting. I guess a part of myself just has to come out every now then.

"Why you little pink, fluffy fur-ball! I should rip you to shreds for that insult."

"You attacked me first or have you forgotten!" I spoke up at the Houndoom. In the next moment I was subject to Hidden Power which I found froze me on the spot.

"Ha! Hah! Ha! Look at you now little fur-ball. Frozen by my power. You're just a pathetic cat with little to no power whatsoever. Would you like to know something cat?" I wanted to nod but being frozen did not allow for me to have a say.

"Let me tell you something I was a human once until I had the most horrible thing happen to me. I woke up as a _DOG_. I have hated pokemon from when it first came out and to wake up as a dog that can breath flame and having a devil's tail is not my idea of fun. I want to find out who did this so that I can introduce them to a world of pain. Do you know anything about this?"

"Leave the child alone!" From behind a tree just off to my right I could just about make out what looked like an Absol. I was still frozen but I could still move my eyes for some odd reason. The Absol appeared to be looking at me and in a flash it had jumped up into the tree to watch what would be a gruesome fight.

"Use transform!" The Absol said. Absol is a pure dark type that protects Celebi from those that want to cause harm to the pokemon. Why was this one helping me? Shaking my head I looked at the Houndoom who looked ready to do a crunch attack I concentrated. In the next moment I was lunging at the houndoom.

Everything became a blur as I fought in rage. No one is going to kill me not a Houndoom nor anyone for that matter. Houndoom used howl and I followed up with psych-up allowing me to have bonus attack power as well. He lunged at me but missed due to me dodging out of the way. Turning just right I used Crunch on his left back leg which crippled the Houndoom. Their was a definite limp in the Houndoom's steps.

"Grrr. You have wounded me. What manner of creature are you? How could you possibly beat my power? How? whine" The Houndoom took a step and collapsed. I almost couldn't stand seeing him like this even though he had meant to cause me harm.

"I will tell you why young pup. I am the legendary pokemon Mew." As I revealed who I was I concentrated and turned back into a cat. I floated there letting a pink shine glare off my body. At the same time I floated closer to the wounded Houndoom.

"You hate pokemon and yet . . . You must accept who you are now. You are no longer human. You are a pokemon. What life you had now must be left behind in order to move on to knew adventures. Accepting who you are is entirely your choice. It is not a matter of what you are but what you do with the life you are given." I was close enough to heal his leg which I did but I still stayed a fair distance away from the Houndoom. The Houndoom in question stood up and looked down out of shame.

"I'm sorry. I just got so carried away because I can't stand pokemon. For cripes sake it's a cartoon but when you said that I had to make a choice. You know . . .it got me thinking that maybe . . . .there really is something to this pokemon stuff that I could learn." He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"The road will be a hard one whatever choice you make." I said. Floating in front of a lethal pokemon . . . .

"You're right and hopefully I can be a better pokemon." The Houndoom interrupted my thoughts. Although I was interrupted I smiled and nodded. Maybe there was hope yet in an undecided mind. However I couldn't but feel as if something wasn't right with the way he stood there. It was almost as if there was a hidden agenda that would soon make itself known.

"Would you like to join my team? I can see in your eyes that consideration. A long hard road you may take but it doesn't have to be alone." The Houndoom cocked his head to the left in thought. What seemed like forever he looked up at me. In his eyes a fire burned brightly as a decision was finally made.

"I would be honored to join your team. My name is Silfer." With a nudge from a pokeball he was captured. The feeling of unrest still lingered. There was a flash of white and before me stood the Absol that had helped me earlier.

"Greetings. I must say that you did some good quick thinking when I called out to you but any other time you would not be alive right now."

"Who are you? I mean . . . well" The Absol laughed.

"Well, I would think that would be very obvious by now. I am Josh." He shook his head from side to side in an effort to straighten any out of place fur during his laughing fit.

Many thought's flittered around in my head at the mention of the name. Could it be? It just can't be! Why in the world would this person ever go looking for me in the first place? Was he going to hurt me now that he had an advantage?

"If your thinking that I'm here to hurt you then you're wrong. I am here to apologize for my behavior when I was younger. It's how I was raised back then but alternately I have grown into a different person. I'm just glad I was able to find you but with all the ruckus you made earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if every pokemon in the area high-tailed it out of here. Nonetheless I can't stay to chit-chat because I have other people to apologize to. If we do meet again I hope we can truly catch up on old times. Okay!" Josh looked ready to flee as if something was bothering him. In any event I just can't quite imagine him being a different person.

"Okay, and I hope we do meet again." Josh ran among the trees and soon disappeared from sight. Sighing I concentrated and became human. I decided to change my appearance for once so that I couldn't get recognized too easily. I know had long white hair that flowed freely and I was skinny. One thing got me thinking though. How in the world did my backpack and poke-belt stay on me during the whole time I fought Silfer? I will have to call my parents about this.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

Sorry I made a mistake and Silfer up with Josh. I am reloading this chapter to correct this mistake. Nothing else new has been added. You will be happy to know that the next chapter will be up real soon.


	10. Naming of Names

Miles away in a secluded area the legendary bird Ho-Oh sat pensively in a tree. There wasn't enough pokemon in the world and yet . . . .

Mew and Mewtwo said that this would change with time. Soon the world would be inhabited with pokemon all around the world. They even sent their youngest daughter out in the world to fulfill a task so enormous that it was impossible. There was no way that she could catch every single pokemon. It was only possible to get a single pokemon but more of the same type captured was ridiculous unless you want to have a breeding pair but even then that was barbaric. That was like saying there was no choice. Was there any choice at all?

"Your Highness! I have finally found you." From the underbrush came Suicune another legendary known in the pokemon world as the North wind. His hair blew in an imaginary wind while the last rays of the sun shimmered off his coat.

"I know . . ." Suicune looked up at Ho-Oh in question.

"Our futures are very uncertain right now but that doesn't mean we won't fight. In fact let human's believe in their petty ignorance. They will soon regret. We the Legendary's true shall take back the world and reshape it." Ho-Oh looked at the last of the sun's rays calculating.

_In another part of the forest far away_

"I really wish I had stayed on the main road!" My now white hair was literally dull from wondering in the forest for so long. My whole body ached to rest from walking and fighting. On top of that the sun was starting to set and I needed shelter. For as far as my eye could see trees stood in all directions. Sighing I touched the pokeball that held Silfer. Taking the ball off my belt I hit the button to call out Silfer. In a flash of red light Silfer my new pokemon Houndoom formed from the bright red light.

"What's up?" Silfer shook himself and stretched dramatically. He blew a slight flame and laughed as if it were the most funny thing in the world. Mentally crossing my fingers I hoped that he wouldn't refuse to help me out of the crazy forest.

"You need my help don't you?" How did he?

"I can smell it on you that your worried I would refuse. Since you are my trainer now it is only fitting that I help us to civilization." In that moment I looked into his eyes and saw a longing in them to belong that was often a part of my life.

"You know the way back to civilization!" I found myself half hoping that this would be the correct way to go about getting out of the woods.

"Sort of but it isn't anything I can't handle. I can smell our way there however I really think making camp now would be a better idea. It's almost dark and there won't be any light to see with." Sighing I shook my head in denial. The fact was I didn't want to stay in woods when there was a possibility of running into another hostile pokemon. I felt shivers run up and down my arms as I thought this. What should I do?

"You do know that a fire keeps at least most pokemon away." Silfer spoke looking up into my face as if hoping I would make up my mind. What harm would come of making a fire? I guess it is decided.

"Okay, we'll make camp." Silfer smiled a wolfish grin but nudged my hand as reassurance. "We still have to find firewood and a natural alcove to make camp in." I nodded and began searching.

Searching for about half an hour we finally found a place that was idealistic for a camp. The little place we found had a stream and flat ground for bedding. Trees provided for natural cover from the element of rain and wind. At seeing this place I believe my eyes grew big with wonder. Here was a place untouched by humans and yet, I almost felt compelled to find somewhere else to bed for the night. Silfer sure liked the place for he pranced and sniffed every inch of the area.

It took about two hours later for camp to be fully made. It took another hour to feed what pokemon I had with me. Silfer had requested to stay out of his ball for the night. Agreeing I went to bed for the night.

zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz

_Drifting_

_Floating_

_where _

_Darkness abound and yet there was something familiar. A clawed hand reached for me but I could only stand there transfixed wondering if I should stay or go._

_Emptiness everywhere and a void so big that one could be lost in it forever._

_Terror gripped me as I realized that I would be there forever._

_"No!"_

_"Please!!"_

_"NOOOooooo!!!"_

With a start I woke screaming and shaking. For the first time in a long time I was terrified. It was only a dream I kept telling myself but . . .

"Are you okay" Silfer nudged my hand and kept close to my side as if to ward away the bad vibes in the dream. In a moment three flashes of light revealed my pokemon. Cyndaquil jumped into my lap and looked up at me with worry. Both Zapdos and Articuno perched on my shoulders chirping with reassurance. We sat perched and cuddled for I don't know how long but as we all know nothing lasts forever.

"I want a nickname . ." snuggled a comfortable Cyndaquil. Looking at him I could certainly think of a nickname but would he like it.

"You sure?" Cyndaquil looked up at me and nodded.

"Kine..." (Pronounced Kin-ay) Mentally crossing my fingers Cyndaquil cocked his head to the side in thought. After a few moments he smiled and nodded with approval.

"Okay, Kine, it's your name from here on out. Articuno and Zapdos do you want nicknames as well?"

"I do!" squawked my Zapdos. He looked up at me with bright eyes and only one name came to mind. I decided to name him after my great grandfather.

"I shall name you Darius. What do you think?" Zapdos looked at me and nodded after literally prancing around yelling his new name out for everyone to hear. Articuno having seen enough of Zapdos' prancing pecked him over his head. Unfortunately this lead to a tumble with both young legendary's ruffled and a few feathers short.

"Are you two done squabbling like immature chicks?" Silfer who asked then got a glare from Articuno.

"Have you forgotten that I am an ice type therefore I can whip you little snapper into oblivion." Articuno spoke up and glared shifting into a battle position. Seeing this I had to do something before it all went out of hand.

"Would you two please stop! It wouldn't do to get hurt out here when we're, 'I don't know how many miles,' from **civilization**. **Articuno**! Don't even think about what I know you're thinking!" Sighing I ran my hand through my hair. Who would have thought understanding what pokemon can say be so frustrating. At least at home I didn't have this kind of argument or crazy bird trying to sound like it new everything. Aye! If raising pokemon like Articuno was hard I could almost imagine what it be like later when I capture more. Thinking back on the anime show made me realize most trainer almost never completed the pokedex. It was just too hard to keep that many pokemon in line, exercised and happy to boot. I even seem to . . . . . . . . . . . _rumble_ . . . . . .

"Guys! Stop bickering!" I yelled as I felt something from somewhere nearby. Looking to and fro I couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

"Okay everyone back into your balls. I know you all want to help but if your forgetting that I am Mew and get us the heck out of the situation in no time then, by all means please do." One by one everyone was recalled except Articuno.

"Would you still like a nickname friend." Articuno looked up at me and then flew up at me and rested on my left shoulder.

"Yes, but do me a favor though." Articuno snuggled closer to my neck.

"Sure! What kind of favor?" Something of curiosity tickled my nose.

"Please, don't leave me behind." Turning my head as best as I could I looked at Articuno and replied with courage I didn't know I had.

"Arty, I won't ever leave you behind. I promise." I just hoped that I would be able to keep my promise. She looked at me and a smile was present in her eyes and yet all around us felt like destiny.

. . . . . . . ._rumble_ . . . . . . ._**rumble**_

"Arty back into the pokeball. I don't know why but I think a hasty running is in order." I pointed the ball at Arty and in a flash of red light she was safely inside the ball.

. . . . . ._**RUMBLE . . . . . .**_

_**---Crack--**_

HISSSSSSssssss!

It was one thing to see lava on TV but to view it up close and personal was not good nor safe. With a burst of speed I didn't know I had I gathered everything together without my pokemon's help. Even with my fast speed the lava got closer and closer. It had already reached the stream where I had already gotten fresh water. Hoisting my pack I floated upwards in an effort to avoid touching the lava as it ran over the same spot I had just been standing. Unfortunately the lava was not the only thing I had to worry about.

Cough! Cough! Smoke and ash drifted in the air. Which way was up? Which way was down? Thinking I almost wish I had Rayquaza and his Air Lock ability. At least he would be able to lead me out of the mess.

**So ends this chapter!**

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up. My life is a bit hectic right now and I'm trying to get myself back into high gear. I got inspired to continue with the last movie Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End soundtrack. I did see the movie and the ones previous and more then once too. I plan on getting the third movie when it comes out on DVD. _

_Pokemon related movies; I now have Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and the Manafy movie. I can't wait to get the movie that has Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai in it. I also have good news to as well. Pokemon from the fourth generation will also be making appearances in this story to as well. _


	11. Hot Hot Battle

Cough! Cough! This is getting ridiculous to just keep floating and not know where anything is. I need help!

"**Meeewwwwww**! _**Meeewwwwww**_!" I didn't know if I would get an answer but it was worth a shot in the dark. Thick smoke and ash continued to obscure my vision as I continued to try and keep myself airborne. The heat was beginning to get unbearable to a point where sweat continually dripped down my face and body. I literally felt like a baked potato.

The sound of wing beats reached my ears. Was someone coming to save me? I wanted to remain hopeful.

**TRESSSS!! **

A wind whirl the smoke and ash away from me and in the heat I saw Moltres. A bird who reminded me of a phoenix flapped his powerful wings making things possible again. In that moment I knew that I could go. With speed I raced toward Moltres and past him to open and clean air. I was shocked when I saw before me a small mountain forming. There beside the mountain stood Groudon arms raised as he willed magma to rise to the surface of the earth. He was the cause of my sudden departure. I looked back to where Moltres had been but he was not there. Where?

"Were you looking for someone, child." Looking up I found myself blanching as Moltres was hovering in my blind spot. I could only think of one thing. I flew as fast as I could away with Moltres in hot pursuit.

Over towns and mountains I flew all the while trying hard to avoid fireball after fireball spit at me from Moltres. This is not good! In a moment of thought I almost singed my hair. I didn't know where I was going but I flew on no matter how tired I felt at the moment. I wanted to rest but Moltres was very hot on my heals.

"Why are you . . .huff . . .cha . . .chasing me?!" I yelled back at Moltres and narrowly missed hitting a tree. I realized I was losing my flight time. I couldn't keep this up any longer.

"I'm chasing you because I want a battle! I want to see your power little Mew! I want to know that you deserve being a legendary!" If its a battle Moltres wants then I shall have to give it to him. Looking to and fro I spotted a place for the battle. A rocky crag not far from my right and I couldn't help but nod. Moltres screamed in what seemed like agreement.

When I landed I shrugged my pack off and threw it to the side. There was one ability I could use and that was transform. I only hoped that I could change into the pokemon I knew wasn't there so I could have a type advantage. I shrunk back into a Mew while Moltres landed not far from me about a couple yards away waiting.

"Time to battle!" Moltres began coming at me and I dodged and flew away across the battlefield. I concentrated and thought of the only pokemon that could take on Moltres.

"**Transform**!" I changed then and grew. I had a long neck and large wings that resembled hands. I had done it! I transformed into Lugia! Albeit I was definitely bigger in size then Moltres. What did Lugia know again? Like a light bulb going on over my head I flapped my newly formed wings and was airborne. Before I knew what was happening Moltres was pecking at me while I swung my massive tail on Moltres' back sending him to the ground below. Moltres landed hard but got right back up and the determination was there shining in his eyes. Moltres was going to go all the way.

"I hope you're ready 'cause you are going to regret ever fighting me!" Moltres rose fast into the air using the heat of his wings like thermals. He gained speed and with the little speed I now had there was no way to dodge the next attack.

Trading blow for blow I finally got a chance to hit Moltres with Hydro Pump. Moltres screamed as he was hit with a powerful blast of water. This was not going to be enough because Moltres was now beyond mad. He was down right furious that all that water evaporated real quick.

I would have liked to hit Moltres again with another Hydro Pump but someone beat me to it. It came from behind and above at an angle. Turing around my jaw parted in shock. There hovering in all his glory was the one and only Lugia master of the sea. Moltres was now thoroughly drenched and had in fact lost the battle. Two Lugia's versus Moltres was a no contest battle. Moltres took to the sky and flew away from us in defeat. I watched and couldn't wonder if this Lugia was going to want to battle as well. I just hoped not because after the grueling battle with Moltres sleep and rest seemed like a better idea.

"Are you alright Mew?" How did he know? Was he watching the whole time?

"I'm alright but tired. Moltres chased me because he wanted a battle. I battled him but I didn't know I was getting into. I'm sorry if I used your form during the battle."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I watched you put up quite a fight as well as learned a few things during your battle. I'm actually glad to know that I don't have to be the only Lugia in the world at least."

"Your welcome, although I'm not really a real Lugia. I am the legendary Mew and it is a pleasure to meet you, Lugia master of the sea."

"I am honored. Listen and listen well little Mew there will come a time for when you must make a choice. The choice won't be an easy one. The choice you make could either make the world a better place or doom us all including yourself and everything you hold dear. Till our next meeting I bid you farewell and good luck on your travels." With a final roaring sound of Lugia's voice he flew away back to his ocean home.

I landed back on the rocky crag and transformed back into Mew. I was exhausted and would have liked to just curl up and sleep for who knew how long. Rest would be good about now. Where would I go to get rest? There weren't many places yet that were experts in healing pokemon. A pokemon center was what I needed because in truth I don't know I long I can even stand to transform again and travel without rest.

The battle with Moltres set me off course and I now am literally lost. I have no clue as to where the heck I am. Sauntering over to my bag I collapsed in exhaustion next to it. I tried to grab the straps but I only seemed to bat at it. I hate having big feet! Standing on my tip toes I was able to get closer but tiredness finally set in. I curled up next to my pack and fell into a fitful sleep.

_POV change Unknown_

Down the mountain side not far from where Mew slept a young trainer climbed. His only thought would have been just to catch a Mew but this was no ordinary Mew. It already new transform so I should try to find a strategy around that. After seeing the crazy battle from afar when it used transform on Moltres and became Lugia set me into wanting that elusive pokemon. I just hoped that it was still there at the very top.

**End Chapter**

Sorry if this isn't long but at least it will keep you wanting more. Thank you for reviewing all of you. I'm glad there are still people dedicated enough and with enough patience to wait for my updates. Again I must thank you all for reviews and for not giving up on me. I appreciate it a lot.


End file.
